The Second Priest of Jashin
by Fellowearth
Summary: Full Summary Inside - Rated M For: Swearing, Hidan (Alot), Blood, Gore and that good stuff - Maybe pairings - Readers Decide - Polls - Review, and Favorite - Enjoy :D!
1. Chapter 1: Akatsuki Crazyness

Welcome to this story, hope you'll enjoy, Review, etc. etc.

Rated M for: Hidan, Swearing, blood/gore, and that stuff.

May contain major OOCness (Out-Of-Character).

Summary: Naruto meets Hidan and Kakuzu, outside the village, when he was going for a walk, what'll happen?.

**Me**: Naruto, please do the disclaimer.

**Naruto**: Why should I? Ur making me the bad guy in this story.

**Me**: No, because in this story, ur the good guy, and the Konoha guys is the bad ones.

**Naruto**: Ur lying! (Chases poor little me) Get back here Sebastian!

**Me**: Thanks for telling them my name! BAKA! (Runs while Screaming) I do NOT own Naruto (Would be badass if I did).

A/N: Naruto is 13 Years, in the first chapter. He will be 17 years in all the others.

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: S-Criminal Crazyness

''It's boring!'' A guy with Ocean blue eyes, blonde spikey hair said while kicking a rock that was on the ground.

''Gotta find something to d-Oof!'' Naruto bumped into a guy wearing a straw-hat and a black coat with red clouds.

''Sorry!'' Naruto held his hands on top of his head while crouching, signaling to the guy that he thought he was going to hit him.

''You better fucking be!'' The guy looked down at the little boy with blonde hair.

''Calm down Hidan!'' A guy wearing clothes resembling Hidan's.

''Your no fun Kakuzu...(Whisper: Fucker!)'' Kakuzu glared at Hidan

''What was that Hidan!?'' Kakuzu moved closer to Hidan getting ready to beat the crap out of Hidan.

''Nothing...'' Hidan said

''That's what i thought...'' Kakuzu glared at the kid on the ground. ''What are you doing all alone out here kiddo?''

''Nothing...'' Naruto stood up and began walking towards the gates of Konohagakure.

''Kid, what's the matter?'' Kakuzu asked, not bothering to follow Naruto.

''Nothing I said!? Do you have hearing problems?'' Naruto answered angrily.

''Kid, your not getting away from here, until i get an answer, I know something is up, so tell me, what is it..'' Kakuzu said in an annoying voice.

Naruto sighed deeply knowing what Kakuzu said was true, ''It's just that, everyone in my village hates me, I have done nothing bad to them, they just hate me, I don't understand why?..'' Kakuzu looked at him with his usual bored face

'_He still doesn't know about it, huh...'_ Kakuzu ignored Naruto as Naruto spoke up about his problems, his crush and all that stuff.

The sentence that caught Kakuzu's attention was the sentence ''I couldn't care less about the leaf, I want to be an S-rank Criminal...''.. Kakuzu turned around

''You wanna be an S-Rank criminal!? Are you serious?'' Kakuzu nearly screamed

''Yeah, got a problem with that?'' Naruto stared at Kakuzu,

''No, the S-Criminal life is just so boring..'' Hidan suddenly glared at Kakuzu

''Kakuzu... Why the Fuck did you tell him were S-Rank Criminal!?'' Hidan began to run after Kakuzu slashing and hacking with his scythe, but couldn't catch Kakuzu.

''I'm leaving this village, it sucks..'' Naruto said while turning around and started to walk towards nothing.

''Kid! Stop right there!'' The next moment Kakuzu was standing at Naruto's side.

''Why would you leave your village?'' Kakuzu asked curiously slight annoyed.

''Because no one gives a living fuck if I die, or live, the only thing that will acquire me is Pain, they would even still despise me if I became the Hokage, so why stay in this bad excuse for a village?''.. There Kakuzu stood, staring at Naruto with eyes as wide as dinner plates, Hidan stepped in front of Kakuzu looking at his eyes, slightly creeped out.

''What the fuck is up with your fucking eyes Kakuzu?'' Kakuzu's eyes returned to normal, then red, with first a little killer intent, then as much killer intent as Hidan has when he is doing his 'im-all-black-ritual-thingy-madoohickey'.

''Oh nothing Hidan!'' Kakuzu screamed while slashing Hidan's head off with his own scythe,

''Put my head back on my body RIGHT NOW KAKUZU!'' Hidan's head laying on the ground with blood all over him said.

''No way, you got to pay.'' Kakuzu stared up in the sky, thinking about all the money he could earn this way.

''Fine, fine Kakuzu, how much?'' Hidan stared at Kakuzu very worried about the price.

''Let's say all your money, that sounds fair.'' Hidan's eyes were now as big as footballs.

''No fucking way in fucking hell!''Hidan screamed

''You got serious swearing problems dude..''

''I do not have a fucking swearing problem! Do you fucking understand that, Retarded 5-heart Freak!?''' First there was silence, then screams of pain, coming from a head laying on the ground, basically, Hidan, in a Nutshell had stepped on his head, and almsot crushed him.

''Guys!.. Guys!..(Sigh)... GUYS!'' Kakuzu turned around and stopped stepping on Hidan's poor head, now splattered with blood all over the ground, looking like Kakuzu had just done a 100-man carnage in less than a minute.

''Can't we just leave this village, and then step on this guy's head later?'' Naruto said in a very angry voice, but it didn't scare the 2 Akatsuki members.

''We? Like in Im-One-Of-You-Guys-Now We?'' Hidan asked

''Yeah like in Whatever the fuck you just said immortal guy.''

''How the hell did you know I was immortal.'' Hidan asked dumb,

''Well, I don't think anyone on the planet would survive getting his head cut off and then living, getting stamped on, and still be alive.'' Naruto said

''You've got a point there..''

''Hidan, guy with blonde spiky hair, let's go..''

''Sure, Sure Kakuzu, just fix my head, right?'' Kakuzu Sighed...

(TIME SKIP: 2 Days Later)

The 13 year old boy was walking with the only two that hadn't tried to kill him before they even started talking, although Kakuzu was still mad for what happened 1 day earlier.

_FLASHBACK –_

_''Okay Naruto, i've got some questions for you.'' Naruto Sighed at what Hidan had just said._

_''What is is Hidan? Just get it over with?'' Hidan was happy now, one thing was asked embarrasing questions, another thing was trying to convince a guy to believe in Jashin..._

_''Are you an Atheist?'' The first question was._

_''And what-the-fuck?''_

_''An atheist, a guy who don't believe in any religion.''_

_''Oh, yeah I am, why would you ask me that?''_

_''Because I want you to believe in the god I believe in...''_

_''I will, if you can come up with some good arguments for why i should''_

Kakuzu was really annoyed at the result of those questions..

_You shall believe in.._

_(Kakuzu's Thoughts: Great, now I have one mroe that believes in...)_

_Flashback Hidan: Jashin..._

Not-Flashback Kakuzu: Jashin...

First Chapter Done

Rate, Review and all that stuff, Chapter 2 will be up ASAP (As Soon As Possible), just got lots and lots of homework i need to do, I will try to upload atleast every once in a week, until the story is done.

Note: Next chapter is a 4 Year Time Skip. With interresting events in the next few chapters. Stay tuned! I'm out.

- Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Time Skip

Hiiii! I'm back with chapter 2, so yeah, Last chapter actually got me 6 followers, 1 review, and 2 favorites before I updated this story!

Review by BROOD WARRIOR:

Okay cool set up you have to makethis Naruto insane like after Naruto kills someone for Jashin he keeps their skulls as trophies that would be sooooo cool don't you think. Now for pairings for Naruto i'd go with bad girls Female Zabuza,Female Kyuubi,Konan and Naruto turns Anko to Jashin those are who I would pick for this Naruto. Your new fan BROOD WARRIOR OUT.

**Probaly will make Naruto quite insane, got lots of ideas, and, pairings? Go on my page to vote for if there should be any, if yes, which.**

**Me**: Hi everyone! Sebastian is back! With Kiba!

**Kiba**: Yo!

**Me: **Kiba, please do the disclaimer, you know what to say.

**Kiba**: Yeah, Sebastian does not own Naruto, even though it would be badass.

**Me**: Thanks bro!

On with the story!

Chaper 2: Time Skip

There was a knock on the door, and the Sandaime called out ''Come in!'', the person that walked in, was a guy with a Mask, a Konohagakure Headband, and silver spiky hair.

''We found this outside in the woods'' The man said while holding a black piece of cloth with Red Clouds on it, The Sandaime wondered what it could be, he had never seen that before, it could have been some piece of a cloak or something, but he was sure it wasn't from one of the 5 great nations, they didn't wear black clouds on their cloaks.. Then it hit the Sandaime what it was, he had once seen a guy in the forests wearing a cloak with red clouds on it, he had a leaf headband... But with a straight line probaly made with a Kunai over his Headband..

''Thanks Kakashi. Your dismissed''... The Sandaime sat in silence while wondering what it would be..

**TIMESKIP : 4 Years Later.**

A girl with midnight blue hair was laying a wet pillow, she was crying, you could tell, it was the october the 10th of October, 4 years since Naruto had disappeared, into nowhere.

''sniff... Why?... Why Naruto?... Why did you leave us!?'', she couldn't hold it anymore, she bursted out in tears while sobbing loud, 2 men came into the girls room, and asked

''Hinata-sama!'' The 2 Byakugan users stood in her room, looking at a crushed Hinata, yes you were right, **That **Hinata, the Hinata that always fainted, stuttered and blushed with a certain blonde haired boy around.

Another man came in, it was Hiashi Hyuga, the father of Hinata, he knew why she was crying, it had been exactly 4 years since a certain boy disappeared, she had a talk with her father a few years ago, actually 3 years, explaining why she had cried that night, at first Hiashi was angry, but after weeks and months he finally understood why she was so crushed.

**The Akatsuki Hideout**

Screaming was heard and then a laughter, and then a Blonde almost red haired boy came walking while licking his fingers, everybody in the hideout looked weird at him, except Hidan, Hidan was just laughing, because Naruto had sacrificed the 3 living thing to Jashin Today, then a Shark-Look-Alike came running screaming

''NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?'' It was of course Kisame, Naruto had killed his fish, and ate it raw, Naruto was quite insane, not to say freaking insane, but he only acted insane when Kisame was around, he really wasn't that insane, he only kept skulls of the people he killed.

Soon a guy with orange hair and hell of a lot piercings came walking into the middle of the circle, shouting

''SHUT UP KISAME!'' Kisame froze, everyone looked at Pein, he was about to talk.

''Naruto, Gaara, you two are going on a mission to Konoha, Naruto, you may visit some of your old friends, but use a Henge no Jutsu to disguise yourself into your ugly jumpsuit, and do not reveal your real outfit unless it is in most importance, Gaara, same goes for you.''

''We understand, Leader-sama'' They both said in Chorus, Naruto and Gaara grabbed their strawhat and walked out the hideout.

Naruto used his Henge and Gaara did too, now they were on their way to Konoha.

**The Konoha Gates**

Naruto and Gaara was waiting for the Guard shift, to slip inside of Konoha, unnoticed, the guard shift finally came, and the 2 guards were talking for a bit about how everyting went. The two Akatsuki members used the opportunity to slip inside Konoha. Naruto had a great idea as for how he would surpise the Girls from his old village, no guys except himself were allowed to play.

Naruto told Gaara his idea when they were jumping on the roof. Gaara was gonna help him finding the girls, Luckily all the girls were meeting in the training grounds, so Naruto found them quickly.

Naruto made a kage Bunshin and placed explosive tags all over the place, but they were hidden, they sorrounded the girls, so they could not escape. Naruto jumped onto a branch in the shadows, and everyone heard it, the pink haired kunoichi took out a kunai shouting

''Who's there? Reveal yourself!?'' Naruto quickly answered ''Oh, you don't remember me Sakura...Chan?'' Sakura froze, the only one that said her name in that way was...

''No... way..You can't be!'' The other girls (Hinata, Tenten, and Temari) looked at Sakura and Temari asked ''Who's that Sakura?'' She replied

''I don't know, but he can't be who i am thinking of.'' The girls looked at her and asked in chore

''Who do you think it is?'' Sakura sighed and said ''It's Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde haired knucklehead of Konohagakure.'' The girls froze, they asked if she was sure, she nodded.

''Well, Well Sakura, you finally figured out.'' Naruto walked out of the shadows and you could see his 6 whisker-marks, the ugly jumpsuit, and there was no mistaking, it was him.

''N-N-Naruto-kun!'' Hinata bursted out in tears and ran over to him and hugged him.

''Glad to see you to Hinata-chan..'' The girls froze did he just call her chan?

Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning face and asked ''H-Hinata-**CHAN?**'', she put more force in the chan.

''Hinata-chan, I know how you feel, seriously, i'm not that stupid, just as 'other' persons thought'' He pointed to Sakura ''But I know a game we should play, it's called Spin the Kunai''

''Spin the kunai?'' The girls said

''Yeah, you guys tell me your biggest wish, and I will make on of em come true, don't try to lie, I can see if you're lieing.'' Sakura became very angry, so angry that it's not even funny.

''NARUTO BAKA! WHY WOULD WE TELL YOU OUR BIGGEST SECRET!?'' She threw a mighty punch at him. Naruto then sighed and smoke sorrounded him, and his henge wore off.

He now was standing in his Akatsuki cloak, with Orange Nail polish, and a strawhat, and wearing a ring. He then took 2 shurikens and threw at Sakura, they both sliced each of her Cheeks, and she stopped before she could hit him.

Everybody froze and Naruto said ''Because i'm telling you to Sakura!'' She stared at the Akatsuki member, Hinata, still embracing him, backed off not wanting to embrace an S-Criminal, but, he was Naruto.

''Naruto! Why are you in a costume like that!? And why'd you throw shurikens at me!? BAKA!'' Naruto became annoyed, he took of his hat and looked at Sakura, he threw his hat and disappeared, and reappeared behind Sakura, with a Kunai to her neck ''Who says it's a costume, and not the real deal..'' Naruto smirked ''I'm so tempted to cut your throat bitch!'' Sakura froze, not in shock, but in fear of her old Teammate, ''Now Sakura, Sit down, shut the fuck up, and we will play a little game'' Naruto smiled and withdrew his Kunai.

Everyone sat down and Naruto stood up and said ''Now, let's begin with you Hinata, what is your biggest wish? Oh, yeah, you don't have to say out loud, if you want, you can just whisper it, won't tell anybody..'' Hinata stood up and was shaking, Naruto took her hand and kissed her on the forehead saying ''Don't be afraid Hinata-chan.'' Hinata nodded and whispered to Naruto's ear

''T-T-To m-make l-love with... y-you..'' Naruto nodded and she sat back down, then it was TenTen's turn She stood up and whispered to Naruto ''To kiss Neji..'', it was now Temari's turn, she stood up and walked over to Naruto whispering ''To do real dirty things to Shikamaru-Lazyass''. Naruto motioned Sakura to come up and she did so ''Hrmpf... To have Sasuke back in the village''. Naruto sighed because Sakura had bit his ear in revenge, and Naruto was now bleeding, he took the blood of and licked it off his finger giving Sakura the creeps. Naruto then spoke

''Time to play Spin the Kunai''

Naruto took a kunai from his pocket and spinned it, it landed on Hinata, and Hinata blushed so much that it would make a Tomato jealous of the color, Naruto then said

''Your wish shall be granted Hinata-chan'' Naruto then took her around the waist and gave her a soft kiss on her lips While saying

''I know this wasn't your wish, but I just felt like it.'' Temari and Tenten cheered for Hinata, as she started to enjoy the kiss, it soon became a Make-out session. Naruto broke away and Hinata cursed in her mind. Naruto spoke again

''I will grant Tenten and Temari's wish, and then the Game is over.'' Tenten and Temari lighted up, and Sakura said

''Hey, what about my wish?'' Naruto sighed

''It can't come true, I killed Sasuke last year, I actually have his skull on my wall in my room, it is good for decoration, but not for thinking.'' Sakura looked at Naruto with anger, and fear, and she stood up and rushed against him about to punch him miles away, Naruto grabbed a Kunai and disappeared and then reappeared behind her and put 1 kunai in each her arm, and leg. He sighed and returned to the other girls.

''Go to your place, I will grant your wish. The girls listened and jumped off, so did Naruto, to first find Neji, who was probaly at the Hyuga mansion. When he arrived he knocked on the door, with Neji opening the door. Naruto spoke up

''Neji, I know you like Tenten, and she likes you, go to her place, she'll be waiting for you there.'' Neji without saying thanks rushed out the door. Naruto then made a Shadow clone to take care of Temari's wish, the Shadow clone leapt off, and Naruto walked into the Mansion, looked for Hinata, he saw many strange things, Hanabi playing with dolls, Hiashi dry-humping a doll in his room, he didn't want to see that, so he continued on searching.

He finally found Hinata's room, and he stepped into it, Hinata was laying on her bed praying that it was a dream, she didn't notice Naruto came in her room, so Naruto just took of his Cloak, and shirt so that he was wearing black pants with red clouds and no shirt, he then heard Hinata saying

''It's fine if Naruto would grant my wish, but he didn't have to be and S-Criminal... (Whispers Last Part) But I don't really care..'' Naruto then took place to her right, and then she finally noticed his presence, she blushed like mad seeing the shirtless Naruto, it took her all her willpower not to faint looking at his muscular body with his Six-pack. She hesistated, but touched his body, earning a faint moan from Naruto. He then Locked his lips with hers, licking her upper lip, and Hinata happily granted him entrance to her mouth, their tongues danced and it soon turned out with a Naruto in boxers, and Hinata in her Double D Bra, and undergarments. (I'm not good at Lemons, and is no Pervert, so won't make Lemon).

Naruto made his final thrust into Hinata as they both climaxed with Naruto collapsing on Hinata, feeling her huge breasts pressed against his muscular body. He then kissed her forehead, and stood up and took his clothes on, and handed Hinata her clothes. Hinata then whispered before falling asleep ''I love you..'' Naruto answered in a faint voice ''I know..''

Naruto would meet with Gaara outside Naruto's old apartment for them to start their mission, he also informed the girls not to tell anyone, and they agreed, although Sakura was forced to agree, Naruto met with Gaara at the apartment and they were ready to go on their mission.

End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed!

Please review and favorite, Chapter 3 will be up soon, working on it.

Remember to go to my profile to vote at the poll, I really need some votes, on whether i should have Naruto paired with anyone or not.

Please NO flames, as I hate them.

Sebastian signing out!

- PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: On a Mission

Hey guys'n'girls, i'm back with Chapter 3 of this awesome Story :D! Review and all that stuff, and give me some good feedback, or Ideas if you have some. :).

Chapter 3: On a Mission

''So, let's opent he scroll we got from Leader-Sama'' Gaara said standing in front of Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and opened it, and began to read it out loud

''Your mission will be to find the Inuzuka clan, and kill them, they are a threat tto our plans because of their Nose.''

Gaara nodded, and Naruto put the Scroll away, and they jumped off, they were wearing their akatsuki Cloaks, Gaara had Red Nail Polish, Naruto had Orange, Naruto had a Ring that said ''Kill!'', Gaara had one that said ''Fear!''. They landed in front of the Inuzuka's House, and walked in, knocking on the door, a girly voice said ''Coming!''

The door was opened and a lady was standing there, she was saying

''What can i help you guys with?'' She finished the sentence until she saw they were Akatsuki members.

''Were here to kill your clan.'' With that said Gaara made a Sand Coffin, and then took his hand out, and made a fist Shouting ''Sand Burial!'', Blood splattered everywhere, and some organs were laying on the floor, Naruto saw them crushed head sighing and said

''Aw! I wanted the skull.'' Naruto then took out his Scythe, that looked just like Hidan's, He also had become Immortal after serving Jashin in more than 3 Years, he had learned basically the same Techniques as Hidan, but haven't completed them.

Naruto took his scythe and walked inside the home, he with one slash, killed the Inuzuka's wolf, Gaara and Naruto nodded, as they could almost talk through minds, they both used a Henge jutsu, Naruto disguised as the mother, and Gaara as the wolf, Kiba's voice was heard, and he asked who it was.

His 'mother' answered ''It was just some people that wanted something.'' Kiba came out with a big Akamaru, Both Gaara and Naruto smirked, now was the time for Naruto, to get Kiba out of this world.

Naruto and Gaara's Henge wore off, and there they stood, 2 akatsuki members, ready to kill Kiba.

''W-who are you!? W-What are you d-doing here!?'' Kiba said with a shit load of fear in his voice.

''Were here to fucking kil you'' Naruto said and launched at Kiba, he tried to dodge but was cut in the side by Naruto's scythe, some blood was on his scythe, Gaara knew what was going to happen now, Naruto was gonna go all Jashin'ish.

Naruto licked off the blood, and his body started to jerk and act weird, he soon began changing color, from his normal skin color, to Black with White stripes, he licked some more blood of the scythe and groaned, he liked the taste, Gaara sat on the nearest couch and took a nap, he knew Naruto would win this fight, no matter what.

''Well, well, well, now I am going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, so be fucking patient, dogfuck.''

Kiba growled, and took a pill out his pocket and gave it to Akamaru, Akamaru started to transform and soon he was a Kiba Look-alike, Akamaru was standing on Kiba's back while Kiba shouted

''Gatsuuga!'' Kiba flew towards Naruto who was sitting in a circle that looked like a Star, soon sand flew in front of Kiba which stopped him, he looked at Gaara who was now sitting with his legs crossed, almost smiling.

Naruto then had finished his half hour praying, and Kiba was soon out of Chakra, Naruto stood up in the star-like circle, he then said ''Hmm, good old Kiba, still as dum as always.''

''What do you mean by that!?'' Kiba shouted. Naruto laughed, just a little, he then took of his strawhat, revealing his leaf headband, with a line drawn by a Kunai over it, his blond hair, that still was as spiky as ever, and last but not least, his black eyes, his eyes had became black when he licked Kiba's blood of his scythe, he could see normally, but his eyes had changed colors.

Naruto took his akatsuki cloak, and took it half of, so you could see his upper body, but the cloak still covered under his waist, he looked at Kiba with more Killer intent then Gaara had in the Chuunin exams. (AN: Gaara joined the akatsuki in the middle of the Sound invasion in the Chuunin exams).

''N-No... You're dead!'' Kiba growled at Naruto's sudden appearance. Naruto looked at him saying ''I am as you can see, not dead, I joined the akatsuki 4 Years ago, but Konoha didn't bother search for me, because everyone hated me, and I know why.'' Naruto pointed at the seal on his stomach, and spoke again

''And I learned how to control it, and the Kyuubi's power, mixed with the power of Jashin, I am now impossible to defeat!'' That laugh Naruto laughed gave Kiba the creeps.

''And I am also immortal!'' Kiba looked at him in a confused way.

''You know Hidan from the Akatsuki, right?'' Kiba nodded ''Well, he taught me to believe in Jashinism, and I do not regret anything.''

Kiba's eyes were full of fear, hatred, and anger, he never liked Naruto, but he thought he knew the blonde knucklehead Ninja, but apparently he didn't... The only thing that was only Kiba's mind was..

'I am so fucked..' Naruto laughed a creepy laughter once again, when he finished the Laughter he did the Handsigns for a Kage Bunshin, 2 Clones appeared, and Gaara knew what was going to happen, his eyes widened, if he used this technique, he could destroy more than just Konoha, but why would he use this Jutsu?..

''Don't worry Gaara, I will use little enough Chakra that it only will shatter this house to dust.''

The 2 clones began forming what looked like an Rasengan, but it was Black, and red, when they completed it, they disappeared, and Naruto stood with a Double the Size of a Normal Rasengan, but it wasn't a normal one, it was what he called the 'Sacrificial Rasengan' Because it would normally kill the user of the jutsu, but Naruto was Immortal, so it was a perfect combination.

Naruto ran towards Kiba, when he was 10 inches from him he shouted ''Sacrificial!'' 5 Inches from him ''RASENGAN!''.. The Rasengan stopped suddenlly half an inch in front of Kiba's face, an Arm had grabbed Naruto's arm, he looked up at the Person holding his arm...

''Hello Kakashi..'' Naruto smirked..

**End of chapter 3 :D! Hope you enjoyed, please Review and give me some critics, and also vote at the poll on my Profile.**

**If you have any ideas, please suggest them in a Review, and I will answer you back, tell you if I will you your Idea, or not.**

**I'm Out**

**- PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Badass Fight!

Hi guys! I'm back again! Well, some of you last chapter may have thought that I killed Hana I DIDN'T! I just killed Kiba's mother :) Evil me.. (If you're reading this again, yes it changed, i thought Hana was Kiba's mother... Bummer! Don't hate!) So I Didn't kill Hana.  
Enjoiii!

Chapter 4: Badass Fight! Naruto vs Kakashi!

''Seems like you've got into some trouble here Naruto..'' Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask of seeing his old pupil.

''Nah, You're the on in trouble here, you're in deep shit Kakashi, since I Joined the Akatsuki, I have been impossible to defeat, because I...'' He let out an evil laughter with his eyes turning Reddish-black ''Kakashi! I am now Immortal!''

Kakashi's eyes widened, Sakura, standing behind Kakashi, was ready to beat some sense into Naruto.

''Oh, hello Sakura, glad to meet you again.'' Kakashi stared at Naruto ''Again?'' he asked with a confused look.

''Well, earlier today, I met her, now, get ready to die! Kakashi!'' Naruto took a Kunai with his left hand, Naruto took the Kunai and slammed it into Kakashi's arm which was holding Naruto's right arm, Kakashi let out a scream of pain as Naruto jumped away, taking his scythe once again.

''Now.. Prepeare, to be sacrificed to Jashin!''

Naruto jumped at Kakashi swinging his scythe at him, Kakashi knew the Instant Naruto jumped at him, this was serious, Kakashi did a few Handsigns shouting ''Raikiri!'', Kakashi ran towards Naruto which then disappeared, in a Flash, Kakashi missed, but stood still, the only one that could use that Technique was..

''The fourth, my father..'' Naruto said interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi looked at Sakura and said ''Sakura, stay out of this, he'll kill you in no time.'' Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of Naruto turning her to dust.

Naruto made 2 Shadow clones, the clones and himself smacking their Hands together as if they were going to perfom a Suiton (Water style) Jutsu, soon enough, the white stripes on Naruto soon turned Gold-Yellowish, and 6 Sharingan-Looking-like marks appeared on the top of his upper-body.

This was what Naruto called..

''The Immortal Demon Technique!'' Naruto laughed, Gaara was Taking a Nap, and Kiba was shitting gold bricks. The two clones started Making a Rasengan looking ball, that was Black and Gold. He called the Technique, Ultimate Destruction Rasengan. I would destroy Konoha, and 20 miles outside, if he slammes it in the middle, Gaara was not worried, his sand was now so strong, that he could just sorround him in sand, and he would be perfectly fine.

Gaara awoke from his nap and said ''Just a little tip, you guys are going to die, this will Destroy Konoha, plus 20 miles of the forest, to each side.'' Everybody in the room was scared shitless, if Naruto slammed that down in the floor, they would all die. (A/N: Yes I know! It's overpowered, but if you don't like that I make up new jutsu's, dont read this story.) Kiba was thanking himself that his real mother, Hana, was on a mission in Suna. Kakashi did the first thing coming to his head, Summon Pakkun and send him to deliver the message Kakashi would give him. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and was about to give him a message when he felt something on his shoulder.

''Ready to fight, Kakashi?'' Naruto said as he tore a kunai inside Kakashi's stomach. ''For the real fight..'' Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Sorry for the late and short chapter! But I has been sick and I apologize, please favorite, and follow me, and review because I was sick. Poor me.

I'm out!  
Peace! 


	5. Chapter 5: Free Skulls!

Welcome back! First, I would like to apologise to you guys, who have been patient and waited. For the next chapter of my story. My computer is broken, and I am writing this on my brothers computer. And please vote on my poll on my profile. Now, Naruto, would you do the disclaimer, please.

Naruto: Sure I would.

Naruto: Sebastian-sama does NOT own Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.

Me: Thanks Naruto, now on to the story!

Chapter 5: Free Skulls!

Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes, they were red, with a slight hint of yellow. Naruto jumped back, letting the Kunai in Kakashi's stomach be. Kakashi coughed up blood, and Sakura quickly started to run over to him, but was interruped by Naruto, who had appeared behind her, holding her hand. Naruto whispered into Sakura's Ear.

''You wanna end up like that too?'' Sakura shaked her head, and Naruto then kicked her over to Kiba again.

''H-How did this happen Naruto?'' Naruto had a big smirk on his face after hearing the question.

''Well... Now, it all started the day I met Hidan-sama and Kakuzu-baka.'' Naruto said.

Flashback

''It's boring!'' A guy with Ocean blue eyes, blonde spikey hair said while kicking a rock that was on the ground.  
''Gotta find something to d-Oof!'' Naruto bumped into a guy wearing a straw-hat and a black coat with red clouds.  
''Sorry!'' Naruto held his hands on top of his head while crouching, signaling to the guy that he thought he was going to hit him.  
''You better fucking be!'' The guy looked down at the little boy with blonde hair.  
''Calm down Hidan!'' A guy wearing clothes resembling Hidan's.  
''Your no fun Kakuzu...(Whisper: Fucker!)'' Kakuzu glared at Hidan ''What was that Hidan!?'' Kakuzu moved closer to Hidan getting ready to beat the crap out of Hidan.  
''Nothing...'' Hidan said ''That's what i thought...'' Kakuzu glared at the kid on the ground. ''What are you doing all alone out here kiddo?''  
''Nothing...'' Naruto stood up and began walking towards the gates of Konohagakure.  
''Kid, what's the matter?'' Kakuzu asked, not bothering to follow Naruto.  
''Nothing I said!? Do you have hearing problems?'' Naruto answered angrily.  
''Kid, your not getting away from here, until i get an answer, I know something is up, so tell me, what is it..'' Kakuzu said in an annoying voice.  
Naruto sighed deeply knowing what Kakuzu said was true, ''It's just that, everyone in my village hates me, I have done nothing bad to them, they just hate me, I don't understand why?..'' Kakuzu looked at him with his usual bored face 'He still doesn't know about it, huh...' Kakuzu ignored Naruto as Naruto spoke up about his problems, his crush and all that stuff.  
The sentence that caught Kakuzu's attention was the sentence ''I couldn't care less about the leaf, I want to be an S-rank Criminal...''.. Kakuzu turned around ''You wanna be an S-Rank criminal!? Are you serious?'' Kakuzu nearly screamed.

No more Flashbacksies

''And now, I am a servant of the mighty Jashin! Now Kakashi! Prepare to be slaughtered!'' Naruto leapt forward towards Kakashi pointing a Kunai right to his face. Kakashi was shocked, he couldn't move. Naruto was just about to penetrate his head with the Kunai, but disappeared and reappeared over Kakashi, but now with a Rasengan in his hand. The rasengan hit Kakashi's shoulder, and ripped his arm off, creating a crater to his right side.

Naruto whispered into Kakashi's Ear, while Kakashi was spitting out blood, and blood pouring out from the place he had lost his arm. ''Goodbye Kakashi...'' Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, and said

''You are going to rip his head off.'' Sakura's eyes widened. ''M-Me?..'' Naruto sighed ''Yes you, can't you hear what I am saying, bitch?'' ''I-I can haer y-you.'' Naruto again told her to rip Kakashi's head off. Sakura shaked her head.

''I can't do that.'' She said without stuttering. ''Well then, you will have to watch when he gets his head ripped off.'' Sakura's eyes widened, again, and she was seeing pictures in her mind of Naruto ripping his head off.

''Gaara, please force her eyes open with your sand.'' Gaara nodded and some sand made a wall like thing of sand on her eyes, with holes so that she could watch. Naruto walked up to Kakashi, took both hands on his neck.

''Why are you doing this Naruto?'' Kakashi asked. ''Why am I doing this!? Because I like having skulls as Decoration...'' Was the last thing Kakashi heard, Sakura was now screaming in horror, and Naruto laughing.  
Naruto stood there, with Kakashi's head, and his spine. He then threw it over his back, and Naruto and Gaara would head out the village...

For now...

Thanks so much for reading this! I appreciate that anyone took their time to read this. Hope you enjoyed it! Will update ASAP!

I'm out.

Peace!


End file.
